The Middle Daughter
by Downton Addict
Summary: Both Cora and Robert can sense that something is not quite right with Edith. Why would she go to Switzerland when Michael Gregson is still missing? Why with Rosamund? What is happening with their middle daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Cora could not shake the feeling that something was not right. At first Rosamund and Edith's trip to Switzerland had seemed perfectly reasonable, Cora had not questioned it … except why Rosamund would work on her French in Switzerland rather than France. Cora had not even paid attention to Rosamund's mention of hospitals at the time; she had been so preoccupied with the Bazaar and their house guests and Robert being gone. But now all of those had been resolved and she was left lying awake next to Robert wondering about Edith. _Edith_. Their elusive and independent middle child. She often felt they had overlooked Edith. She had never given them any problems, always been so constant and well behaved, always done as she should. Now, in this post Sybil life Cora paid more attention to the things and people in her life that truly mattered, the irony being that she felt the more she tried to be involved the less she really was, and it worried her. There was just something not right about Edith's Switzerland plans. Why would she leave when Mr. Gregson was still missing? Why would she spend months with Rosamund? They were close … but that close? When did that happen? The more she thought on it the stranger and suspect this whole Switzerland trip seemed to be. The fact that Violet had kept her mouth shut on the topic had not gone unnoticed by Cora either. She was definitely missing something, and the thought of what it could be frightened her.

She felt Robert stir next to her and she turned her head to the side to look at his face. It was dark in their room, but she had been lying awake with her eyes wide open for long enough that her eyes were well enough adjusted to the light and she could make out the shadows of his face. He had been home for 3 days and she still felt her heart soar happily just being near him. She studied the way his nose curved and the way his mouth relaxed in his sleep. She had missed him when he was gone. She had missed his nearness, the ability to talk to him, the habits of their life together. Although they had been married a long time and their marriage, like all marriages required work, it had never been clearer to her how deeply she loved her husband until their recent Atlantic separation. She reached her hand out and gently touched the side of his face, just happy that she was able to do so, that he was home, healthy, in her bed, hers. So many marriages in their circle had fallen apart over years of neglect or untimely death. Their own daughter losing her husband far too early, their youngest daughter leaving a grieving husband – yet they were lucky enough to not only still have each other but to still love each other. She felt at this point she could say without hesitation that their love would never change. They had been to hell and back and loved each other still. Of course she was still driven mad by him at times, he knew how to push each and every one of her buttons and often did so, they disagreed, they argued – but they loved each other and only each other through it all. She had told him when he left for his trip to save her brother that she cherished him, as she gently rubbed her hand along his cheek she knew that she did.

Cora turned to her side facing Robert and moved closer to her sleeping husband slipping her hand from his cheek to his chest in an effort to be closer to him. She could feel the steady beating of his heart beneath her hand through his pajama shirt. The constant drumming of it gave her peace of mind, he was still healthy, still strong, and he was home. The longer she laid next to him hand on his chest, eyes taking in his shadows the more she relaxed. She was concerned about Edith, she could not escape that, but having Robert near helped her to relax and keep perspective. She resolved to find Edith in the morning, track down her elusive daughter and have a frank discussion with her. Edith had been avoiding her mother and Cora knew it, it had hurt her feelings at first but now she had her suspicions and she wanted them answered. Robert's presence back home had given Cora the foundation she needed, he was the constant in her life and she needed him like she needed air to her lungs. His absence had given her a sudden and poignant reminder of the way she needed him, and she knew he needed her in return. Aside from her mother, no other person had known her longer than Robert. Not even Harold for they had spent so many years apart. If she added up the years living in the same house Robert won hands down. He had become such a part of her that when he was gone she had felt as if she had been missing a limb. But that was done with. He was here. She nuzzled her face against his chest and breathed in his scent, pressing her face against the firmness of his chest and reveling in his closeness.

She did not know what the time was anymore, she had been awake for hours and after playing through the thoughts in her mind she was finally exhausted, her mind had been busy for so long she could not think anymore. The only thing running through her mind now was how happy she was that Robert was here with her again. Home. Within touching distance, kissing distance. They had been together several times in the last 3 days; his private welcome home in her bedroom had been wonderful. But now, she wanted to be close to him again, to solidify physically what she knew mentally – that he was home, that he was hers, that their love was burning. She couldn't prevent her hands begin to roam his body as he slept and she leaned her lips against his neck kissing him softly there. Feeling his skin touch her lips was delicious, she could feel his warmth, and she marveled again that her body responded to his without him having to even lift a finger. She loved him, all of him, she always had. One hand ran up and down his chest while the other slipped along his hip running under his pajama shirt to caress his back. At the feel of her skin against his he stirred slightly mumbling something Cora could not comprehend. For a brief moment she felt bad waking him, he was sleeping so soundly … but she knew he wouldn't mind. Her mind was tired, her body needed him. With this thought in mind she moved both hands to his pajama shirt and unbuttoned it swiftly as he continued sleeping. When her hands slid across his chest she grinned to herself at his bodies shiver in response. He wasn't yet awake, but his body was responding to her touch already and she knew in a few moments he would wake up completely. She leaned her head down and gently slid her tongue across his bare nipple enjoying the freedom she had to explore him. By the time she clasped her mouth fully around it she felt him stir more fully and moan under his breath, this time she heard what he said.

"Cora" he moaned sleepily as he felt his wife's tongue and lips waking him from sleep in the most delightful way. He was still half asleep lost somewhere between dreaming and reality as he felt the warmth of her breath and the slickness of her tongue flicking erotically across his nipple and chest. He could have mistaken it for a dream, similar to the ones he'd had in America when he missed his wife and ached to make love to her, but the gentle bite of her teeth against his chest and the scraping of her fingernails along his abdomen alerted him to the reality of the situation. Eyes still closed her murmured her name once more and placed a hand at the back of her head threading his fingers into her dark hair as she moved to tease his other nipple with her mouth.

Robert had only been aware of her attentions for a few moments but he could already feel his body reacting to her touch. The way her hand moved across his chest, the other sliding down his thigh and cupping his increasing manhood in her hand brought his eyes flying open with a groan of pleasure. "Cora" he murmured as he appreciatively caressed the back of her head with his hand holding a fistful of her glorious dark hair in his hand. His reaction only served to spur her on and she slid her fingers around his shaft while lifting her lips to his neck where she nipped and kissed him erotically. The feel of her was mesmerizing; he could barely get his bearings. One minute he had been fast asleep, the next his wife's hands and mouth were bringing him pleasure in the most sensual way. He had missed Cora when he was in America. He had told her that her words would keep him warm as he crossed the raging seas, but nothing had been able to replace the feel of his wife in his bed and in his arms. He had not slept terribly well while he was gone, Cora had been missing from his bed and prohibition had made drowning his sorrows without her much more difficult. He had felt almost like an adolescent schoolboy on more than one night being aroused in his sleep by an erotic dream, always staring his beautiful wife, always waking up with a raging erection and an aching need to bury himself in his wife. She had certainly welcomed him home when he returned 3 days ago. Following the bazaar she had retired to her room and he had followed soon after, walked straight in without a word and pulled her into a passionate embrace. It had been quick, frantic, and full of need that first time, both of them left breathing heavily laying on the bed still partially dressed. They'd managed to sneak in another turn before dinner, and then after retiring for the night a longer, slower, more sensual and romantic coupling had taken over an hour. They had both slept very well that night.

Cora wriggled her body against Robert's as she fondled him with her hand and lapped at his neck with her mouth. She loved the way he held her head, so full of desire and passion … it gave her tingles everywhere. She relished the feel of him as he placed his free hand around her waist and gripped her tight, then he pulled her head back from his neck and crashed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth and she willingly allowed him access enjoying the feel of his lips, the taste of him. God she had missed him. Even though they had been together several times since his return she could not get enough of him, her body had craved him, and she needed to be close to him in this way. She slid both hands away from his body and wrapped them around his neck and held on as he turned them both over and climbed on top of her. The weight of his body against hers made her gasp in delight and she parted her legs so he could fit between them. Silently she cursed his pajamas and her nightgown, without then he could already be inside her. She pulled his pajama shirt from his body having already undone it while he slept and she ran her hands across his thick shoulders appreciatively. There was not a part of him she did not find attractive, not a part she didn't want to touch. When he removed his lips from hers and began kissing her neck passionately she let out an excited sigh, "Oh, Robert" she breathed as he began pulling up her nightgown. "I missed you" she murmured as he slid he slid his hand up further, into her undergarments and touching her between her legs as she moaned wantonly. "Oh God" she threw her head back on her pillow and Robert ministered between her thighs and slid his tongue across her throat.

Cora had planned to wake her husband, to take advantage of him, to take control … but now he had turned the tables on her and turned her into a quivering mass of need and desire. With little effort he removed her clothing and pulled his pajama pants down before he slid into her swiftly. Cora gripped his shoulders and gasped happily as she felt him fill her completely.

"Cora" his voice called her name huskily as he moved above her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head down to kiss his lips. "I love you" he murmured against her lips as they kissed, and Cora felt herself nearing the edge.

"Say it again" she breathed pulling away to look into his eyes, "Oh, Yes … right there, Oh God, say it again" she scratched at his back holding onto him for dear life as his body moved above her hungrily.

"I love you Cora" he groaned and his eyes rolled in his head as she reached the back of his head and pulled on his hair gently, "Ahh, I love you so very much"

He felt his wife shudder beneath him, her eyes rolled back in her head and enjoyed hearing the gasping sounds of pleasure that she made. Her legs started to slip from his waist as her boned turned to liquid beneath him and he used one hand to hold one leg in place as he drove into her so close to the edge himself. It was only a few minutes later when he spilled into her, moaning wildly as he did, his head in a mixture of dream and reality. She spasmed beneath him arriving at her sweat destination once again as she felt him release into her body. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, his body satisfied and sweaty.

Rolling off her and lying next to her he grinned and ran a hand through his now messed hair.

"What was that about?" he laughed, leaning in to kiss her shoulder.

Cora smiled, satisfied, happy, and so incredibly sleepy. "I just missed you so much when you were gone Robert. I just had to have you"

He liked to hear how much she missed him; it made him happy to know she was still mad for him. He was a lucky man. "You will always have me darling" He kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed to find his pajamas. After dressing and going to the bathroom he returned to their bed eager to cuddle close to his wife and drift off to sleep together. His plans were thwarted however when upon his return he found her sleeping soundly, mouth open, completely and totally dead asleep. He lay next to her closing his eyes, only to discover that he was now much too awake for slumber and lay wide awake in the darkness. His mind reviewed all he had been told since returning home. Mary's suitors, the plans for Roses' presentation, Edith and Rosamund's plans to travel … was he the only one thinking it strange that Edith and Rosamund wanted to go to Switzerland? He lay awake next to his wife and his mind pondered what was going on with his middle daughter, and where on earth was Michael Gregson?


	2. Studying Things

_**So this started going one way and then turned smutty at the end just because. The story will hopefully get back on track next chapter. **_

His wife had been insatiable last night. She'd woken him up with the touch of her hands on his body and her wet kisses against his flesh stirring him from his sound sleep and arousing him before he had even become fully awake. He had not minded one bit of course, it had been a wonderful way to spend the wee hours of the morning, however today he suffered a little from lack of sleep. He had returned from America with thoughts of Cora foremost in his mind. The distance of an ocean between them had been painful and a reminder to him of how much he needed his wife by his side, how lucky he was to have her. Even though it had been difficult, the time apart had served as a boost of energy to their long, mostly happy, marriage. He had always enjoyed the physical connection he and Cora had, but not being near her, not having the ability to hold her was worse than he had ever dreamed it would be. They had been apart before, the war of course, trips to London over the years … but for some reason this time had been the worst of all. He found himself to be fidgety without her around, prone to pacing, fiddling with his waistcoat, wrapping his fingers against the dinner table, and generally being out of sorts in every way. He had known he would miss her when he left, but how much, how deeply, how physically painful their separation would be was a surprised to him. He had spent much of his time since his return finding moments to steal time with her. If he had his way he would take her away to London just the 2 of them for a week or 2, spend their days strolling arm in arm through the park, explore the art museums she loved so much, take tea in the afternoons after shopping for the grandchildren, make love next to the fire in their room at night and under the covers in the morning. He could lose himself in a daydream like this. If he thought about it for very long he might just end up doing something about it, and even though he wanted to he had the nagging feeling there was something amiss with Edith and he needed to figure that out first. But perhaps if everything was alright with Edith he could act on his desire … just perhaps.

Cora had woken late to find Robert already gone. She felt a little badly that she had woken him last night knowing he would keep to his schedule regardless of how much sleep he'd had, but then she remembered the way she had felt wrapped in his body and she was not sorry for it at all. She stretched out and enjoyed the way her body felt refreshed after she did so and then rang for Baxter. She was over an hour behind her usual morning schedule, no doubt the servants would be discussing why. When she was younger she would have been embarrassed to think of that, but now she did not care. It was not a secret she and Robert loved each other and shared a bed. Why should it be? This was their house after all, and although she believed in discretion and privacy she also had to roll her eyes at some of the lengths people would go to in order to keep up appearances. It was this line of thought that bought her around to Edith. What was this Switzerland trip really about? Cora found it hard to believe Edith would leave for such a lengthy trip until there was word of Michael Gregson. Rosamund learning French was almost laughable the more she thought of it. Rosamund could care less if she was understood by someone else; as far as she was concerned they should learn to understand her. The more she thought of it the more she was convinced they were lying about the reason for their trip. The length of the trip also concerned her. Why so long? There was only one reason Cora could really consider as necessary for such a long time away but she could not bring herself to accept it. Edith would have told her, she would have come to her for help … wouldn't she? Perhaps Edith was helping Rosamund with something … perhaps there was an issue Rosamund needed time to deal with. As much as she hoped this had to do with Rosamund her motherly instincts told her otherwise and it frightened her. She was determined to have an answer about this before the day was over, it couldn't be what she imagined … it just couldn't.

It took all morning for Cora to track down Edith and she only managed to do so as they were walking into luncheon.

"You are a difficult woman to find darling" Cora said with an easy smile slipping her arm through Edith's. She felt Edith tense slightly and tried to keep the smile on her face. She had decided the best way to get Edith to talk to her was with kindness instead of accusation. Edith was a very independent woman, she obviously had an ally in her aunt Rosamund … perhaps even Violet, she had no reason to confide in her mother except for the bonds of their mother daughter relationship – it was the only card Cora had to play.

"I have been in the village with Aunt Rosamund" Edith explained as they entered the dining room. "There is so much to do and we leave next week" Edith extricated herself from her mothers arm and took her seat.

"Goodness" Cora said light heartedly, "That is soon." She looked up as she took her own seat at the table and Robert's eyes caught hers. "We must make a list after luncheon darling, I'd be more than happy to help you"

Edith shook her head, "Thank you Mama but Aunt Rosamund and I have it all under control. I am feeling rather tired after our busy morning anyway and I thought I might rest after luncheon … I did not sleep well last night" she explained as Barrow began serving.

Cora looked around the table and noticed Rosamund's absence, "Where is Rosamund?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh, Aunt Rosamund stayed with Granny for luncheon, we called in on her on our way home from the village" Edith explained before turning her attention to Tom to ask about the success of the pigs. Cora could tell she had been dismissed and their conversation over. She was glad Barrow had made it around to her and was now offering the tray he was holding to her, she gladly took the silverware and made her selection with a strained smile.

Robert had listened to Edith and Cora's conversation with interest and took note of Edith's dismissal of her mother. He did not think of Edith as cruel, but he felt she had been so to her mother during luncheon. It was not overt, it had been subtle and done politely he doubted anyone not paying attention would have noticed but he had. He had made a note to find out about Edith's strange plans for her trip, that coupled with his inability to take his eyes off his wife had made him privy to every detail of their conversation. He was not the first to notice things, he could admit that about himself, he was not the most observant person in the world, he knew this about himself, but even he could tell Edith was acting strangely. She was obviously tense when her mother had been holding her close, her answers to Cora's questions were stilted and minimal, and her refusal for help had been instant. Robert knew without a doubt that the Switzerland trip was a farce, but what he didn't know was why.

Cora had settled into the study after lunch attempting to get some thank you letter written from the bazaar. She was failing miserably as she stared out the window at the Downton landscape, her thoughts circling around Edith. She could not deny her feelings were hurt, Edith had dismissed her help without a thought, but what concerned Cora more was why. She had noticed her daughter stiffen at her mother's closeness, why would that be? What was there to hide? She knew if she was to help Edith and find out what was going on she would have to put her feelings aside and focus on her daughter. It was one of the truths of parenting that your own feelings take a back seat to the well being of your children … not matter how grown they may be. Cora had decided she would give Edith time to rest, and then in a few hours go to her room to check on her. It would be private, they would have time to talk, and her daughter would be well rested. It was the best plan Cora had, and she clung to it.

Robert had watched Edith leave luncheon and make her way upstairs to her room. He had decided after a few hours he would go up there and try to talk with her. He had to figure out the problem, it was bothering him the way she had acted to Cora at luncheon, but more than that it bothered him that something was wrong with Edith. If Rosamund came back from mama's soon he would corner her himself, try to find out from her what was going on … but he knew his best chance lay with Edith, Rosamund was difficult at the best of times. He knew that better than anyone. He had a few hours to kill and Tom and Mary had taken a car out to the Wesley farm. He had not gotten back into the estate's affairs since being back; he had given himself some time to recover from the trip, to spend with Cora.

With his wife on his mind he went in search of her, finding her quite distracted behind the desk in the study. She had her back to him and was looking out the window with a pen in her hand. He walked silently up behind her glad that she had not heard him. She really was distracted if she had not noticed the creaks in the floor or the sound of his shoes on the wood. God he had missed her. The way her head was tilted to the side gave him the most exquisite view of her porcelain neck, the line of her shoulders, and the grace of her hands. She was remarkably beautiful, age had done nothing but make her more so. For a moment he just stood silently behind her drinking in her form, then finally he decided what his actions would be. With a silent motion he leaned over her without touching and placed a soft kiss against her neck.

The warmth of the kiss bought Cora out of her daze.

"Robert" she exclaimed softly closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the feel of his lips kissing her neck gently.

"You – are – lost- in – thought" he replied, accenting each word with a kiss up her neck and back down. Cora tilted her neck to the side more giving him greater access; it felt nice to have his lips on her skin, each kiss melting away her concerns. She didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure what they were dealing with; she wanted to handle it gently because if she was right it would break his heart.

"Just daydreaming" she whispered her response as she dropped her pen back onto the desk. She sighed as he used his fingers to pull her blouse to the side slightly allowing him access to her shoulder and he laid several kisses along her milky skin there.

"What – about?" he asked kissing her shoulder, her neck, the back of her neck below where her hair was swept up … the place he knew drove her crazy. He felt her shudder beneath his lips and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her breathing had become heavy already as her husband lay hot breathy kisses in her most sensitive and tantalizing places. He knew she loved it when he kissed the back of her neck, it drove her wild and when he did it she was putty in his hands. He as doing it here, in the study knowing how crazy it made her feel … what was he doing?

"Kissing – my – wife" he answered as he began a trail along the other side of her neck, moving her blouse out of the way as he went, Cora tipping her head to the other side so he could reach all the places he wanted to. She was glad she was sitting down as she had already felt her knees going weak at his attentions, her skin was tingling and she felt her skin heating up. She reached her hand up and threaded it into his hair as he kissed his heated path along her skin.

"Oh … mmm" she sighed as he increased the intensity. She could only imagine the embarrassment if someone were to walk into the room now. How could they explain this away? It was obvious that Lord Grantham was rather passionately kissing the neck of Lady Grantham, who had her hand threaded through his hair and was sighing loudly at his attentions. This was not something one could pretend was something else. "Robert?" she began, deciding she should make an effort to stop him. She let her hand drop from his hair and began to turn in her chair so she could face him.

Robert took the opportunity to come face to face with his wife pulling her up out the chair by her hands and into his arms in one swift motion, she barely managed to gasp before he met her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss that she had not been expecting. He slid his arms more firmly around her body pulling them closer together as she laced her arms around his neck appreciatively. Oh God he had missed her. He had only meant to kiss her neck and rub her shoulders when he had entered the room, but just being near her was all too much. He moved forward, forcing her to step back with him until he had backed her up to the desk and she could move no more.

"Robert?!" she gasped his name as she broke the kiss for air, "I … you … what has come over you?" she asked with a wicked smile she could not hide. He placed his lips at the base of her throat and kissed his way back up to her lips as her hands caressed his shoulders.

"I missed you Cora" his voice was raspy, gravelly; it almost came out as a growl.

"I missed you too" she breathed as his lips crashed against hers again. Their time apart had fuelled their fire to new heights, neither of them had been prepared for it but both had felt it. The separation had been so intense, so all consuming it had frightened them both. One day, eventually one of them would succumb to death and leave the other, and his trip to America had highlighted to each of them just what that would be like. All of a sudden Cora did not care that they were in the study. No-one would come in here anyway, Tom and Mary were out, Edith asleep, Rosamund with Violet, and Rose … she was somewhere and probably wouldn't come to the study anyhow. "Oh Robert, I missed you so much" Cora mewled against his lips as one hand reached across the front of his chest and gripped his lapel in her hand pulling him as tightly to her as she could. Their lips and tongues swirled in a heated exchange of need and want as Robert slid his hands down her back and reached under her firm bottom lifting her up and onto the desk.

"Robert!" she exclaimed as she instinctively opened her legs so he could stand between them. His mouth found hers once more and kissed her protests away as his hands slid down to lift her skirt up.

"Oh God" she breathed when he again placed his lips against her neck. She felt his hands pulling her skirt to her waist and the wickedness of what they were doing came flooding over her. They couldn't. Not here. They had never. She would tell him. They needed to go to their room. She would tell him. In just one more minute she would say something. She would – but his lips on her flesh and his hands resting on the undergarments on her thighs caused her such an intense feeling of longing and excitement she couldn't speak – not yet.

"Cora" Robert moaned against her throat as she ran her hands up the inside of his jacket and underneath his waistcoat. He shouldn't take her here. Not in plain sight, in daylight, in the study … he couldn't think anymore. She was accepting his advances so eagerly, he wanted her, this was his house and damn it he would do as he pleased. He lifted his hands and slid her undergarments from her waist and swiftly down her legs as she wriggled to help him. With hungry hands she unbuttoned his pants and pulled him close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. A sudden realization of what was about to happen washed over her and she paused.

"Robert, are we really going to … oh God!" with one quick motion he entered her as she sat on his desk and he felt powerful, wicked and excited all at once. Cora arched her back at the feel of him and threw her head back passionately. She pulled her head back to his and gripped his shoulders tightly as he moved against her. She heard him groan and moved one hand to the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. They were already taking a big enough risk and she silenced him with her lips. Within minutes the excitement of their wickedness combined with his heated thrusting movements caused Cora to lose control. She leaned back, pushing the papers and items out of her way and leaned against her arm on the desk as her eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Robert" she panted as he kept up his passionate rhythm, "Yes, God yes" she cried biting down on her lip to hush her cries. She was sure they would be heard. The creaking of the desk, the sounds of their bodies coming together, the way they both panted and gasped for air, and now he muffled cries of pleasure. With great effort she pulled herself up and clung to his shoulders once more, joining her lips to his and gyrating against him as he growled into her mouth. "Cora!" he cried as his lips left hers and he buried them in her shoulder, his body shuddering between her legs. "Good God" he bit her gently through her blouse as his body rocked and shook into oblivion.

Cora recovered first and extracted herself from her husband, climbing off the desk and collecting her undergarments she hurriedly pulled them on and smoothed down her skirt. Her hair was probably a mess and she reached her hand to tidy it as best she could.

"Quickly darling, get dressed" she whispered looking around to make sure they were still undisturbed.

"Just a minute" he said, breathing hard leaning against the desk.

"You don't have a minute, get your pants fastened" she said as she ran to the side of the desk and began picking up some of the items that had gone flying.

Robert adjusted his pants pulling them back up and tucking his shirt in correctly. He smoothed his hair with one hand and helped Cora pick up the papers. Just as they were pushing the chair back under the desk the door to the study opened and they both froze.

_That was close_ – Cora thought.

"There you are brother dear" Rosamund said as she sauntered in the room. She began prattling on about lunch and the problems Violet was having with her roses. Robert and Cora exchanged a worried look, then realizing they had gotten away with it Robert winked at her and they both smiled.

"If you will excuse me Rosamund, I have something I need to attend to" Cora finally said as she left the room headed for Edith's. Robert watched the study door close behind Cora before turning to his sister.

"I'm glad I have you alone Rosamund … I think you have a little explaining to do"


	3. We can't, we mustn't

_**Once again I apologize for the delay in this chapter. So much going on. I promise there is an actual story here with Edith and her parents but smut keeps getting in the way. What am I supposed to do? **_

Cora had gone straight to her own room after leaving Rosamund and Robert at the scene of their most recent dalliance. She was still feeling rather shocked and excited by their sudden and unexpected passion … on the desk … in broad daylight. It made her feel terribly wanton and young. She touched her fingers lightly to her lips as she approached her door and allowed herself to smile at the recent memory. They had been incredibly lucky that Rosamund had not entered 5 minutes earlier … that would have been horrifying for everyone. She would have to talk to Robert, it had been wonderful and so very delicious … but they couldn't do that again. They had gotten lucky this time and they could not risk it again, despite how much she might want to.

Entering her room she went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water across her face and neck before fixing her under things and skirt properly. By the time she was done with that she walked to her vanity and adjusted her hair tidying it before she lightly powdered her face and rubbed some cream into her hands. Standing she moved to her full length mirror and observed her reflection. Staring back at her was the prim and proper woman she showed to the world, but all she could see was the woman who had just allowed herself to be ravished by The Earl of Grantham in the library. She couldn't help but smile at the memories of his hands on her body and the touch of his lips at her throat. They could not do that again, she would tell him, they just couldn't.

She took the time as she walked the hallway to Edith's room to focus her thoughts on her daughter and consider what she needed to discuss with her. She knew there was something not right about this Switzerland trip, she had her suspicions and she prayed they were wrong but either way she had to know. Edith had to know that she could trust her own mother. She reached the door and knocked lightly taking a deep breath in the process.

Robert stared at his sister with as much determination as he could muster considering what he had been doing mere moments before. It had not been his intention to take his wife on the desk in the middle of the day, but one thing had led to another and he had been overcome with lust for her. He was sure his face was red from his exertions and the memories were still swirling around in his head. He could still smell her perfume and feel where she had touched him. He broke his gaze with his sister and moved to the bell pull.

"Tea?" he asked Rosamund as he motioned for her to sit.

Eyeing him curiously she sat silently as the door opened and Robert asked Carson to bring tea. He then sat across from his sister and silently appraised her while pulling his thoughts away from his recent activities with Cora. Good heavens … they had … on the desk! He felt like a naughty school boy and a mighty stallion all at the same time. He had not really thought about being with her in public, but now … it was … he just wanted to do it again. It had been intensely thrilling. Rosamund's voice was the distraction he needed to bring him back to his task.

"For heaven's sake Robert what is this about?" she asked in frustration.

Collecting himself Robert leveled his sister with his eyes before speaking authoritatively, "I would like for you to explain to me the reason for your and Edith's trip to Switzerland."

Rolling her eyes Rosamund answered with a sigh, "Oh really Robert, we have told you. I would like to work on my French and poor Edith has been through so much recently I thought she could use some time away."

Robert leaned back against his chair and smiled, "Oh well thank you so much for the explanation sister dear." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Rosamund looked at him in shock, he was never rude to her in such a way, she opened her mouth to speak but he continued on, "if you will excuse me sister, but I would call that … bullshit"

Rosamund gasped, "Robert really … "

"You will have to excuse me Rosamund, but I have a difficult time controlling myself when I am being lied to … to my face" Rosamund sighed and shifted her head in frustration, "Now if you would be so kind, tell me what is the real reason for your trip to Switzerland with my daughter"

5 Hours later the family had gathered for dinner. When Robert had finished talking to Rosamund he was frustrated knowing she had not told him the truth. She had maintained the real reason for their trip was her own broken heart and a friend in Switzerland she wanted to spend time with. She had professed that she was lonely and wanted romance in her life … the longer she had spoken the more uneasy she knew Robert would become, this was his sister sitting across from him and he did not want details. After multiple questions and a rather fine act on Rosamund's behalf they had separated for the afternoon and Robert had gone to find Cora. He was disappointed to not be able to find her in her room and had taken Isis for a walk instead. When he had returned she had been in the village with Mary and Rose. She had only returned in time to change for dinner and when he had gone to her room Baxter was still working on her hair. Would he never get her alone again? He was frustrated with Rosamund, but more than that he had memories of their afternoon tryst swimming in his brain.

Cora sat through dinner casting glances at Edith and Robert each for very different reasons. Edith had not given any answers when Cora had gone to her room. They had not been long into their discussion when Rosamund walked in and 'confessed' the true reason for their Switzerland trip was her own loneliness and broken heart. Cora did not believe a word of it, especially when she saw the relief in Edith's eyes at her aunt's 'confession'. Cora had had no choice but to pretend she accepted it as truth, but she was more determined than ever to find out the real truth before they left. She did not have long, but she had managed to convince Edith to let her take her to Ripon in the morning for some shopping and she was determined to get some answers at that time.

Her eyes kept finding her husband for quite a different reason. Ever since their afternoon in the library she had not been able to get the memories out of her mind. The pure unadulterated lust they had felt was all consuming. She could not escape the way her body had reacted to his raw need, the way his body had made her feel, the way he had taken her right there on the desk – in the open. They couldn't do that again, she was going to have to tell him. No matter how exciting it had been, she would tell him. She glanced down at her plate as she flushed red at the thoughts running through her mind and felt the eyes of her husband on her. She was wanton, she was scandalous, she was more excited than she could ever remember being and she crossed her legs underneath the table as she felt a wanting pulse between her thighs at her lustful thoughts. Taking stock of the room she placed her napkin on the table.

"Shall we go through?" She asked as she looked at the ladies before pushing her chair back. She sauntered towards the door and glanced over her shoulder at Robert as she reached the door. His eyes had followed her and she drew a heated breath and bit her lip as she followed the ladies through the door.

Robert entertained Tom for the space of 1 drink and half a cigar. Tom wasn't much a cigar man and he had already expressed that he was rather tired after his visit to the Wesley farm that day. Robert was pleased Tom did not want to prolong their after dinner drinks as he himself could not seem to focus on anything other than thoughts of his wife and having her somewhere other than their bedroom. She had been so beautiful at dinner, her face flushing red towards the end and she shot him glances he thought were seductive and filled with lust. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then she had looked over her shoulder at him as she walked out the door and he knew she was still turned on following their afternoon in the library. It was the only motivation he needed, he was going to find a way to have her, and it was going to be soon.

Cora sat across from Mary tapping her foot against the floor as her eyes watched the door. She could not settle. It felt as if Robert and Tom were taking an incredibly long time coming through and for some reason she was anxious to talk to Robert about their afternoon. She had to tell him while she still had the nerve that they could not repeat it. It had been too risky and absolutely scandalous; they would never live it down if they were found out. She had to tell him straight away or she would lose her ability to do so. She let her fingers run down her throat lightly as she recalled the way he had kissed her there. She felt a sigh leave her lips and she quickly brought her drink to her mouth to prevent it happening again.

A moment later the door opened and Cora held her breath. She was disappointed to see Carson enter and took another sip from her crystal glass to hide it.

"Excuse me My' Lady" Carson said as he approached her chair.

"Yes Carson?" she looked up at him from her chair and placed her drink on the side table to her left.

"His Lordship is asking for you"

Cora's heart leapt in her chest and she tried to steady herself, it would not do to let everyone know how excited this news made her. They had been married for a long time and it would seem strange for her to seem so excited about him wanting to see her. It would usually be rather routine, nothing to bat an eye at, but today she was breathing heavy at the thought of her husband seeking her out. She told herself to calm down, he probably wanted to talk to her about a staffing issue or the dinner planned for tomorrow. Smiling at Carson she stood.

"Thank you Carson" she walked into the hall as her butler opened the door and let her to the dining room where he opened the door for her once more.

"Thank you Carson" Robert said as he looked up from his chair. Cora's breath caught in her throat as she took in the form of her husband in his white tie and tails, leaning back in his chair almost casually, scotch in hand, eyes boring into hers. He was alone, Tom had obviously retired for the night and the room had been cleared from dinner. Strange, usually the maids waited until the men had left the room to clear it, unless Robert had asked them to clear while he was in here, or had left and returned … either way, the room was cleared save Robert and his drink.

"That will be all Carson" Robert said without taking his eyes off Cora. His blood was running hot as he ran his eyes across his wife's body. "We are not to be disturbed" he added as Carson opened the door to leave.

"Very well My' Lord" Carson said as he closed the door behind him leaving Cora and Robert alone.

Cora stood in the room her eyes locked on Roberts as he leaned further back in his chair and propped his leg across the other, his hand holding it at the ankle, his eyes taking in the vision of his wife. He looked relaxed, calm, almost cocky as he sipped his scotch once more before placing the glass on the table. For several minutes no one spoke, Cora stood still feeling almost as if she were on display, almost nervous as her husband's eyes silently caressed her. She could not tear her eyes away from his, he was so handsome and she desired him so fervently that she felt her mouth go dry. She really should tell him now that they could never repeat what had happened on the desk, that that kind of behavior was for the bedroom only. It was too scandalous, too daring, too … oh God it had been so hot. But she still had to say something. She should open her mouth to tell him … she really should.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight my darling" Robert said in a voice dripping with desire. Cora felt her mind momentarily go blank. What was she going to tell him? She could not think.

"Thank you Robert." Her voice came out almost as a whisper and she took one step forward before stopping, "You don't look so bad yourself" she added with a smile.

Robert's eyes twinkled at the smile his wife wore and he cocked his head to the side. She really had only gotten more beautiful with the passing of years and he probably desired her more now than he ever had before. They had been so unsure of each other when they were newly married, then they were busy with the children and the war had taken him away. He had always wanted her, she had always been the one making his blood boil and his heart race … but it seemed now, after all these years and after all they had been through he wanted her more than ever. She was so damn beautiful, so sexy without even knowing it, so seductive and desirable … and after their afternoon on the desk … he swallowed hard and held out his to her.

Cora watched her husband's odd behavior with a mixture of feelings swirling through her head. What was he doing? He had not really been one to summon her into empty rooms before; they had usually just sought each other out and communicated with one another. But tonight was different. His hand extended to her and her feet moved towards him of their own accord. She felt tingly all over … was she nervous? Excited? She could not think clearly, this was all so unusual. If he wanted to speak to her alone they could do so in the comfort of her room. Reaching moved to place her hand in his but he avoided her grasp and wrapped his hand around her waist as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. She let out a gasp of surprise as it had been so unexpected.

"Robert?!" she exclaimed quietly.

He did not speak; his eyes were dark with desire as he ran his free hand under her dress and along her silk stocking clad leg.

"Robert!" Cora exclaimed once more as she feebly attempted to swat his roaming hand away. She was sure she was supposed to tell him something, but for the life of her she could not think of it … his hand slid slowly up her leg and she felt so desired sitting on his lap in their dining room. When he reached her thigh and began slipping between her legs she protested once again.

"Robert" it was a whispered protest, and when his fingers touched her between her legs working against her undergarments she reached her hand to his shoulder to hold on as she spoke again, "We can't" she shook her head as she breathed her final protest, "We mustn't"

Robert ignored the protests of his wife as he let his hand roam her leg and settle between her thighs. She was not really protesting, he knew that, he would never continue if she didn't want to, but she was just trying to be proper. He knew she had enjoyed their afternoon as much as he had, and if he knew her at all he knew she would enjoy this as well. He felt himself hardening at the thought of being with her, in here, the risk of being caught, the feel of her body, the excitement … it was all too exciting. He had not spoken a word since he had begun tantalizing her with his hands, he couldn't even think of a word to say. He simply wanted her. Her. His. The only word he could think of came out in a deeply husky growl as he pushed her off his lap to stand before him, his hands on her hips as he sat before her.

"Cora"

"Oh God" she sighed as he moved his hands under her dress and found her undergarments. She leaned back and placed her hands on the table behind her to steady herself as she felt her undergarments being slid from her body. They could be caught in here. Anyone could come in. Robert had told Carson they weren't to be disturbed … but still. A maid, a footman. Mary, Edith … oh dear God … Tom or Rose. No – this couldn't happen she thought as she lifted each foot to help free herself of her under things. Robert sat on his chair before her, his erection staining against his pants, his breathing heavy, his eyes dark with lust and wanting. She could hardly think herself as she felt his hands caress her now bare legs, massaging their way back up to her center. She had to stop this. She moved to open her mouth, but her husband fell to his knees before her and in one swift motion he lifted one of her legs across his shoulder as he buried his face between her legs.

"Oh God!" Cora cried loudly before biting down hard on her lip and grasping the table tighter. She leaned back further against the hard surface and fought the urge to cry out. His tongue worked between her legs bringing her to a blinding state of pleasure as she tried to maintain her hold on the table, her head was drowning in desire, her body reacting to his touch and his attentions. She could think of no words as she panted heavily and bit harder against her lip to the point of pain.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God … Robert – Oh God!" she whispered her cries as she groaned in climax and her whole body shuddered beneath his mouth. Her head moved side to side in an uncontrollable frenzy. There was no thought. She couldn't.

Gently letting her leg drop to the ground Robert looked up at the image of his wife. Her eyes closed, her head moving side to side, her body still shuddering, her hands clenched around the edge of the table making her knuckles white. She had reached the height of climax beneath his mouth, she was past all thought, she was transfixed … and he had done that. Quickly he undid his pants and dropped his underwear to this knees and stop up grabbing Cora by the waist as he did.

"Robert" she shuddered at his touch and wrapped an arm around his neck and he felt the need to have her intensify. He pulled her down with him as he sat back in his chair and she straddled him with a large smile. With a quick adjustment and the aid of his hands on her hips she slid down his length to the pleasant sound of his groan of pleasure. She placed her mouth against his to stifle his noise and moved her hands from his neck to grip the back of the chair as she began her movements. He helped her move up and down his thick shaft with his hands at her waist guiding her in and out. This was so much better than he had even allowed himself to imagine. She felt so good on top of him, she moved so easily and his body reacted eagerly to her every movement. He felt naughty being with her in the dining room. He was a respectable man, and yet here he was having his wife in the basest of ways in the room they ate dinner in. He growled against her lips as the thought of their wicked behavior spurred his desire. Releasing his lips from hers he placed them against her throat sucking passionately. She threw her head back and moved faster as she felt pleasure radiate through her once more. With the greatest effort he possessed he placed his hand beneath her bottom and lifted her up as he stood, positioning her on the table as he stood between her legs. He was close. He wanted to thrust into her himself, to watch her face, to feel her around him. She lay her elbows against the table as her body lay against the hard surface and her husband grasped her thighs beneath her dress as he pushed into her passionately.

Cora could not form a coherent thought. If someone walked in right now she doubted she could stop, she was beyond all thought and function. All she knew was the way she felt, the way her body responded to each and every pulse of her husband's body, the way his hands gripped her thighs and the total unadulterated lust they felt. He had bought her to pleasure twice already, her body felt like jelly, her limbs like clouds. She could not form words and heard grunts and moans escaping her mouth between her ragged breaths. She was ready to climax once again ad felt she might explode with pleasure.

"Oh God!" she cried loudly as she felt her body convulse and spasm in a thousand explosions. Her head fell back and she heard Robert grunt loudly and shake above her. She knew he had climaxed just after her, and she felt him collapse against her body breathing hard. She managed to place an arm up to the back of his head and gently rub the back of his hair. For several minutes they lay this way. Gasping for air, bodies spent and fulfilled in a way they had not felt before. It was Cora who moved first.

"Robert." She tapped the back of his head gently, "We need to move. We need to make ourselves presentable." He nodded against her hand and pulled away. As they found their undergarments and redressed they did not speak. Cora helped Robert adjust his jacket and straighten his pants; he checked her hair and pushed in the chair. When all was set to rights they locked hands and walked towards the door. As Robert reached for the door Cora stopped him and spoke.

"Robert … " she did not know how to say it.

"I know" he said softly, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them.

"It was … I don't know …" Cora could still barely form a sentence; her legs trembled beneath her still soft and boneless from her multiple climaxes of pleasure.

"I know" he said, reading her thoughts for they were of the same mind. They had just experienced their most intense and all consuming love making ever. They had been wild for each other, passionate and completely naughty. They were addicted to this new found game. "We are in a lot of trouble"

With a smile he opened the door and they rejoined the others.


End file.
